In many parts of the world, burial of the body of the deceased is the method most widely practiced upon death of a person. For many people, the soil or other natural material from their home country or country of origin has great importance. The reasons can be anything but typically a person has a sentimental connection to a certain place (i.e. country of origin) based on religious beliefs. For example, the soil from the Holy Land has great religious significance to Christians and Jews since both religions have origins in that land.
In addition, many people live their lives in a country other than the one they were born in or grew up in and have a deep yearning for their homeland. For many of these people, although they currently live in a country which is not their homeland, they ideally would like to be buried in their homeland. Often times, however, burial in their country of origin or homeland is either not practical or too cost prohibitive.
Thus, there is a need for a casket or burial accessory that can be used in the burial process that incorporates soil or some other natural material from a specific country to which the deceased and/or their family has a sentimental connection.